Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the iconic serial killer of Friday the 13th series of movies, starting with the 1981 movie, Friday the 13th Part 2. He wouldn't wear his iconic hockey mask until the third movie. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alexander Anderson vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jason Voorhees vs The Animatronics * Jason Voorhees Vs Creepypastas (Completed) * Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool * Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Guts VS Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jacob Goodnight vs Jason Voorhees (Abandoned) * Killer Croc vs. Jason Voorhees * Jason Voorhees VS The Meta * Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers (2 Versions, 1 Completed) * Jason Voorhees Vs Nemesis-T Type (Completed) * Predator vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jason Voorhees VS Rick Taylor * Saitama Vs Jason Voorhees * Jason Voorhees vs Samara Morgan * Scorpion vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Slenderman vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Solomon Grundy vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Jason VS Spawn * Springtrap vs. Jason Voorhees * Sweet Tooth vs Jason Voorhees (By XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX) * Jason Voorhees VS T-800 * Jason Voorhees vs Trapper * Vandal Savage vs. Jason Voorhees * Jason Voorhees vs. Victor Crowley (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs Jason Voorhees (2 Versions, 2 Completed) Battles Royale * Boogey Slashers Battle Royale * Horror Movie Battle Royale * Slasher Trio Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 8 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alpha (VainGlory) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Ghost Rider * John Constantine * The Joker * Kratos * Krul (VainGlory)﻿ * Lobo * The Medic (TF2) * Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead)﻿ * Sam (Trick 'r treat) * Venom * Zeref Dragneel ﻿History Born in the 1940s as a physically and mentally disabled boy, Jason Voorhees was put into Camp Crystal Lake by his loving mother when he was 11. However, a pack of rude camper kids bullied and insulted Jason for his deformity, pushing him into the lake, since Jason couldn't swim, he ended up drowning as the camp counselors who were suppose to watch him were making love instead, breaking his mother's heart and mind. She then slaughtered all of the counselors before being decapitated by the last surviving one, somehow giving Jason the strength to resurrect himself, don an iconic hockey mask, and spend the rest of his days killing all who steps a foot on the camp's ground. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6’8” * Weight: 270 lbs * An Undead spirit that has Immortality * Drowned in a lake as a child *Fueled by vengence Powers and Abilities * Resurrection ** Seemingly comes back stronger with each resurrection * Healing Factor * Enhanced Strength * Teleportation * Possession * Hypnotizing Heart Weapons * Machete * Axe *Chains *Jason X Armor *Bow and Arrows *Future Machete * Can use almost anything in the environment as a weapon Feats *Killed Countless People * Fought and defeated Freddy Krueger * Survived being stabbed with his own machete *Survived having his eyes being gouged out by Freddy Krueger's clawed glove * Stood toe to toe against Mortal Kombat characters with his own set of moves *Can decapitate people with a single punch *Falls off a mountain and walks it off *killed the 1% *Threw a playground ride hard enough to cause a helicopter to crash *Survived being electrocuted, drowned, execution by Firing Squad, a build falling on top of him, and even being hung and is still going *Lifted and threw a car *Stomps his foot through two people *Is able to beat the force of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis *Survived an Explosion that Sent him into space (Twice) **Can survive The Vacuum Of Space **Survived a Fall from Space *Survived a black hole (Jason X novel) Weaknesses * Afraid of water, because he was originally killed by drowning **Can be imprisoned if trapped in the waters of Crystal Lake and can't escape without outside help *Moves very slowly *His intentions are predictable *Doesnt harm children, babies, or people who haven't been at Crystal Lake *Can be distracted if he encounters someone who looks like his mother Gallery MKX Jason.png|Jason Voorhees as he appears in Mortal Kombat X. Trivia Poll Who Would Jason Voorhees Fight If He's In Death Battle Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare On Elm Street) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Victor Crowley (Hatchet) Michael Myers (Halloween) Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) Guts (Berserk) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Axe Wielders Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants who don't speak Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ghosts Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Machete Wielders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Old Combatants Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Zombies